¡Campamento!
by oOkAmI tRaNcE
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Howard tubiera una amiga del ejercito menor que todos ellos y que los invitara toda una semana a acampar?... ¿no lo saben? bueno... pues averiguenlo
1. 1 ¿enamorado? ¿tú?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes y la historia de Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen, esto sólo lo hago porque no tengo vida social y utilizo al Internet para poder conseguir una.

**¡Campamento!**

**Capítulo 1: ¿enamorado?... ¿tú?**

Era lunes por la noche, día de comida Tai. Todos estaban en el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard, todos, hasta Penny estaba ahí, el único que faltaba era Howard.

-... Y es por eso que mi teoría de las cuerdas es completamente viable.

-Ehhh... Sheldon sólo te pedí que me pasaras el control remoto- aclaró Leonard.

La puerta se abrió y entró por ella Howard acompañado de una joven mujer.

-¡Saludos camaradas! Quiero que conozcan a Bárbara (NA: ¿dónde habré escuchado ese nombre?) una amiga del ejército.

-Hola- la chica alzó la mano y los saludó sonriente.

-Hola- contestaron los demás al unísono.

-Siéntense, hay suficiente comida Tai para todos- los invitó Leonard.

-Gracias- contestó la joven para después sentarse junto a Howard.

-Cuéntanos ¿qué haces en el ejército?- preguntó Penny.

-Bueno, era teniente y me gradué en ingeniería militar y...

-Ella es un genio, es una gran estratega y alcanzó un rango muy alto a su edad- presumió un emocionado Howard.

-¿Eras?- retomó Leonard.

-Si me retiré.

-¿Enserio? eres algo joven.

-Si, quise tener una vida más tranquila y decidí volver aquí, a mi ciudad natal, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Howard también vive aquí.

-Si, la encontré en un café de camino hacia acá y la invité.

Leonard se paró y se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua (aparentemente), pero después le llamó a Howard.

-Eh Howard ¿puedes venir un momento?

-No, aquí estoy cómodo- contestó el ingeniero con un poco de ¿flojera a caso?

-Necesito que vengas... No puedo abrir el... Garrafón... Si, el garrafón...

-Pues pídeselo a Raj...

-No, necesito que seas tú.

-Pero ¿por qué yo?

-¡Sólo cállate y ven!

-Esta bien... Que genio.

Howard se paró de su asiento y fue a la cocina a ver porque el físico armaba tanto des...astre.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo con desgane.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Howard?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos amigo, ambos sabemos que una chica así jamás te haría caso.

Y bueno, aunque la chica no fuera muy alta (media lo mismo que Howard o tal vez menos), tenía lo suyo, era joven, delgada, de cuerpo bien formado, cabello rizado, castaño y un poco corto, ojos cafés y un lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Además de simpática y educada.

-Pero ya les dije que ella es mi amiga.

-Si, pero aún así.

-Wow, gracias, que buen amigo eres- ¿a caso era sarcasmo?

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- digamos que fue una pregunta algo... Inoportuna.

Tal vez Wolowitz era un nerd pervertido, que vivía con su madre y que lo único en que pensaba era en "conquistar mujeres". Pero tenía su corazoncito.

Sintió algo que no había sentido antes, sólo cuando estaba ebrio, pero esa noche no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol. Comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-........-

-Lo sabía.

-¿qué?

-Por favor, estas mas rojo que la gorra de Mario Bross.

-Está bien, me atrapaste. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que lo sepan hasta que sea algo seguro.

-De acuerdo, no se los diré. Solo dime ¿estás enamorado de ella?

-...Creo... que... si...- bueno si hace unos segundos estaba tan rojo como la gorra de Mario Bross ahora estaba como el traje de Iron Man.

-¿Y qué planes hacer?

-Amigo, olvidas que hablas con el gran Howard Wolowitz- Leonard se le quedó viendo por unos segundos.- tienes razón ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Sólo no hagas lo que haces con las demás chicas.

-Esta bien...

-Y una cosa más, con ella primero asegúrate de que tú también le gustas...

-Leonard...

-¿Si?

-Soy un nerd.

* * *

**Primer capitulo, si lo sé, aburrido. Pero no se preocupen ya habrá mejores. Y sí, el titulo del Fic es ¡Campamento!, pero no se apuren si habrá un campamento, esto es sólo como una pequeña introducción. Trataré de actualizar cada lunes.**

**¿Cómo surgió la idea? Bueno el otro día me quedé a dormir en la sala ya que estaban remodelando mi cuarto, así que ese día pude ver la tele hasta tarde (¡wiiiiiiii!), a eso de las 9:00 estaban pasando en el canal 5 (muy popular en México) La Teoría de Big Bang (así se llama en México) así que me pregunté ¿habrá fics de esta serie? Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Si los hay, pero hay muy pocos así que decidí hacer uno. En fin ¿a quien le importa?**

**Bueno, espero recibir muchos RW, recuerden que mientras más reciba más feliz seré y mientras más feliz sea habrá más capítulos.**

**Se acepta lo que sea, felicitaciones, dinero, mentadas, recordatorios del día de las madres, lo que sea. Todo sea por mejorar mi Fic y que a ustedes les guste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no olviden dejarla.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Y bueno por si no lo habían notado: ¡Amo a Simon Helberg!**


	2. 2 una vida sedentaria

**Disclamer:** La historia y los personajes de Big Bang Theory no me pertenecen. Esto sólo lo escribo para expresar el amor que siento por Simon Helberg, ya que mis amigos están hartos de oírme.

**Capítulo 2: una vida sedentaria**

Era una mañana normal, como cualquier otra. Leonard, Sheldon y Raj estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la universidad.

-¿Saben? creo que volveré a invitar a salir a Penny- presumió un muy contento Leonard.

-Lo esperaba de ti,- dijo Sheldon- pero olvidas que actualmente te encuentras en una relación sentimental con la doctora Barnett.

-Si, ¿qué harás con Stephanie?- preguntó Raj.

- Pues no lo sé...

-¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue para ti decirle que se tomaran un tiempo cuando vivían juntos?

-Si, pero...

-¿Y que cada vez que se lo decías o estabas a punto de hacerlo volvía a haber coito?- agregó Sheldon.

-Si, pero esta vez si se lo diré...

De repente llegaron Howard y Bárbara con sus charolas y se sentaron con los demás a almorzar.

-Hola chicos- saludó Bárbara.

-Hola- contestaron todos.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si vamos esta noche a mi casa y jugamos el nuevo juego de Halo: Halo ODST?- dijo emocionado Leonard.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Howard- ¿quieres ir?- invitó a Bárbara.

-Claro.

-Espera ¿tú juegas videojuegos?- pregunto Leonard mientras todos la veían como un bucho raro (y mira quienes eran).

-Si, son geniales.

Raj se acercó a Leonard y le dijo algo al oído.

-Si, tienes razón- le dijo a Rajesh. Ambos lo veían a él y Bárbara de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Wolowitz extrañado.

-Raj dice que te conseguiste a una muy buena novia.- se burló de él.

-Ah... ella... y yo no... somos mas que... amigos... ¿verdad?- Iron Man regresó.

-Si- al parecer a ella no le afectaba tanto.

-En fin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Bárbara?- preguntó Sheldon. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿qué te sucede?" -es una frase muy utilizada para crear una conversación.

-Ohhhh- eso ya era normal.

-Le doy un recorrido por la escuela...- le contestó Howard.

-Mi pregunta era para Lozano- le dijo Sheldon- así que repito ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues estaba aburrida en mi casa, así que le dije a Howard que me trajera con él.

Llegó la noche. Todos estaban en el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard preparando todo para aquella noche tan particular.

Ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban Howard y Bárbara.

-Creo que ya se les está haciendo una costumbre- milagrosamente habló Koothrapali.

-Si, pero Howard se ve... feliz- dijo Leonard.

-Cabe hacer mención de que Wolowitz se encuentra muy interesado en Lozano debido a que ella no es judía y además es de origen mexicano aunque haya nacido aquí- agregó Sheldon.

La puerta se abrió y como de costumbre entraron Howard y Bárbara juntos.

-Hola de nuevo- saludó Bárbara.

-¿Qué tal?

Apagaron las luces. En la mesa había recipientes llenos de comida chatarra, refrescos de todos los sabores y hasta dulces ¡y a claro! comida china como el día lo invitaba. Esta prometía ser una noche muuuy divertida.

Dieron las 3:00 am y ya todos estaban completamente agotados y sus estómagos llenos de una mezcla de comida china y porquerías.

-Oigan chicos esto fue genial, pero... ¿nunca han intentado hacer algo afuera? Como practicar algún deporte o algo así.

-Déjame decirte que nosotros si practicamos un deporte, incluso tenemos un equipo... además del ajedrez, claro- dijo Cooper.

-¿A si?- le dijeron Leonard, Howard y Bárbara. Raj se limitó a verlo incrédulo.

-Si, jugamos boliche en el Nintendo Wii- todos asintieron.

-No, yo me refiero a algo de verdad, salir y lanzar un balón, ir a nadar, ¿qué se yo?

Todos se voltearon a ver, en su cara había una expresión que decía "yo no ¿y tu?"

-Escuchen, sé que la semana que entra estarán de vacaciones ¿tienen planes?

-De hecho...- casi argumentó Sheldon.

-No- interrumpió Leonard provocando un notorio tic en el ojo de Sheldon.

-Bueno pues esta semana iré a acampar a un lago, ¿Qué les parece si me acompañan?

-Mmmm no lo sé.

-Vamos, será divertido y pueden invitar a Penny.

-Esta bien, yo voy- era lógico.

-Si, parece divertido, yo también- dijo Howard.

Raj no hizo nada más que asentir sonriente.

-¿Y tú Sheldon?

-Lo siento, me temo que no iré con ustedes.

-Oh que lástima- dijeron los demás, vaya que estaban desanimados (¿sarcasmo? ¿eres tú?)

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- propuso Howard a Bárbara con cara de hiena hambrienta.

-Oh que caballeroso.

-Si, bueno, ya no hay muchos como yo- Howard volteó a ver a Leonard, le guiñó el ojo y alzo su pulgar en señal de que estaba teniendo éxito.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos el domingo por la noche. Nos vamos el lunes en la mañana- se despidió la joven.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Bárbara se quedaron unos minutos en silencio justo en frente de la puerta.

-..............

-Bueno, hasta mañana- la chica se acerco a Wolowitz para plantar un dulce beso en su mejilla- y gracias caballerito.-alborotó un poco el cabello de chico. En seguida se metió a su departamento.

Él se quedó ahí parado, completamente paralizado. Aún podía sentir los brazos de la chica abrazando su torso y su barbilla recargada en su hombro... aquella sensación estaba regresando.

* * *

**Bueno, son las 3:00 de la mañana del lunes y ya escribí el segundo capitulo XD. Pero como son vacaciones ¿a quién le importa la hora que sea?**

**Creo que ya me esta saliendo el lado cursi, pero bueno, esto no es nada ya habrá cosas peores...**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, tengo mucho sueño y creo que mi abuelita se esta acercando a mi recámara así que los dejo de molestar.**

**Ja ne! U.U zZzZzZ**


	3. 3 dia previo

**Disclamer:** Big Bang Theory les pertenece a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady. Yo escribo esto porque... pues... me da la gana XD.

**Capítulo 3: ****Día previo**

Eran las 10:30 pm del domingo Leonard y Sheldon estaban en su departamento. Era noche de... no lo sé, algún juego de video, pero esta noche no, ya que todos estaban preparando su maleta para el día siguiente. Bueno, Sheldon estaba en su Laptop jugando un juego en línea.

Toc…toc…toc (o como sea que se escuche una puerta).

-¡Ya voy!- grito Leonard saliendo de su recamara. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola Leonard,- entró Penny por la puerta.- hola Sheldon.

-Saludos- contestó Sheldon.

-¿Ya estás lista para mañana?- preguntó Leonard algo nervioso.

-Si... ¿y tú?

-No.

-Lo suponía... por cierto ¿Stephanie irá?

-No. Creo que no sólo me tomaré unas vacaciones de la universidad- contestó sonriente.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Rajesh, Howard y Bárbara.

-¡Hola!- saludó Howard muy contento.

-Hola- dijo Penny.

-Saludos- Sheldon estaba completamente enajenado (me recuerda a mi primo T_T).

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- preguntó un curioso Leonard.

Howard no le contestó, estaba completamente ensimismado, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor mirando a la nada.

-...............-

-Howard... Howard... Howard...- se estaba desesperando.

Penny tomó un cojín del sillón y lo golpeó _levemente_ en la cabeza, el sólo sacudió su cabeza para después sobarse.

-¡Auch!

-Fue Penny- todos la acusaron.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó un molesto Howard.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extraño, ese no era Wolowitz. El Howard que ellos conocían le hubiera dicho una de sus molestas y pervertidas frases como "Eso es a lo que le llamo amor apache" o "Oh, debo excitarte tanto que esto es una muestra de que quieres tener sexo violento conmigo". Pero no, esta vez sólo se molestó, como cualquier persona normal. Algo le estaba pasando.

-¿Y como nos vamos a acomodar para dormir?- preguntó él, de lo más normal.

Todos se voltearon a ver completamente atónitos.

-Ustedes son los que se van a ir al lago a acampar, así que ni siquiera consideren la posibilidad de dormir en mi recamara. Además ya lo saben, nadie puede entrar a mi habitación.- Sheldon se paró de su silla y se fue directo a defender su territorio.- Buenas noches.

-Pues Penny y Bárbara pueden irse a dormir a mi habitación y nosotros tres... ¡auch!- Howard no permitió que terminara su propuesta, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Emmm Leonard necesito que me ayudes con algo... pero en la cocina- se llevo casi casi jalando de... las orejas hasta la cocina- ¿qué te pasa amigo? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que duerma con Bárbara.

-Si, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para quedar bien con Penny...

-Bueno, creo que solo hay una forma de resolverlo...

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-¡Piedra, papel, tijeras, lagarto, Spock!- era lógico que ambos eligieran Spock.

-Esto no va funcionar...

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿que te parece si tú te vas a dormir con Bárbara a mi recamara?

Howard se le quedó viendo con cara de no ma... nches.

-Bueno, sólo decía.

-¿Y porqué no te vas mejor tú con Penny?- la misma reacción.

* * *

* * *

* * *

-Bueno, pues creo que ya no hay nada que hacer ¡Gracias Leonard!

Regresaron a la estancia y notaron que Raj no estaba ahí.

-¿En donde está Raj?- preguntó extrañado Howard.

-Se fue a dormir a la recamara de Leonard- contestó Penny.

-Trató de decirnos que se sentiría incomodo aquí... pero terminó escribiendo una nota.

-Bueno ahora el dilema es ¿Quién dormirá en el piso?- dijo Howard.

**********

Howard y Bárbara estaban acostados en la alfombra, cada uno lamentándose.

-Yo y mi maldita boca...

-No te quejes... ¿cómo iba a saber que Spock era invencible?

* * *

**Si, si, si lo sé, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Dónde carajo esta el maldito campamento? Pero ya no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo ya todos estarán llenos de lodo, con raspones en las rodillas, calcetines empapados y alrededor de una fogata cantando canciones ridículas y comiendo malvaviscos carbonizados.**

**Bueno, ya saben dejen muchos reviews, por lo menos que digan "hola" o "vete a la...", pero que yo sepa que les esta gustando y si no, para mejorar el fic.**

**Estoy considerando poner ¿****lemon****? o ¿porno?, bueno ****lemon**** para que no se escuche tan feo ¿qué opinan?**

**En fin, hoy no estoy tan parlanchina. Adivinen que hora es... ¿no lo saben? Bueno, pues son las 2:00 am del martes.**

**Ja ne! n.n**


	4. 4 al fin llegamos

**Disclamer:** The Big Bang Theory no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady. Yo escribo esto porque en este momento debería estar lavando los trastes de la comida, pero le dije a mi abuelita que estoy haciendo tarea XD.

**Capítulo 4: ¡Al fin llegamos!**

-Ustedes saben que me incomodan las despedidas prolongadas y la muestra de afecto, así que sólo les aconsejaré: Cuídense de los osos, son aterradores- Sheldon se _despidió._

***********

Todos estaban en la estación de autobuses.

-Aún no entiendo porque tenemos que ir en autobús- se quejó Penny.

-Porque si vamos en auto no tendría tanta emoción- Leonard argumentó.

Subieron al autobús. Penny se sentó primero e inmediatamente Leonard fue a sentarse junto a ella; Howard y Bárbara entraron juntos, así que como entraron se sentaron; y Raj se quedó sólo en su asiento, pero minutos después un bella chica se sentó junto a él.

-_"Afortunadamente traigo 2 pomos de Vodka, 1 de Tequila, otro de Wiski y un six en mi maleta"-_ pensó con alivio.

-Hola- saludó la mujer coquetamente.

El pobre hombrecito extraño se quedo completamente inmóvil. Jamás esperó que eso pasara, al menos no en los primeros 10 segundos.

Se agacho rápidamente fingiendo que su cordón estaba desatado. Abrió discretamente la maleta, sacó el pomo y le dio un buen trago sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas guapo?

-Mi nombre es Rajesh Ramayan Koothrapali.

-Lindo nombre.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo bella dama?

-Mi nombre es Alexandra Waldegg.

***********

Unos cuantos asientos atrás...

-Y dime ¿cómo vas con Stephanie?- preguntó Penny a Leonard tímidamente después de un laaaaaargo e incomodo silencio.

-Pues... digamos que me... hostiga. Al principio todo iba bien, pero ahora es algo exagerada... ¿y tú has salido con algún chico?

-bueno, estuve saliendo con Stuart, pero también es algo...

-¿Posesivo?

-No, molesto.

-Oh...

***********

-Yo sé que no te saliste del ejército en busca de paz- le dijo Howard a su amiga.

* * *

-Anda, dime porque te saliste- le preguntó de una forma infantil.

* * *

-Por favor- insistió.

* * *

-Please.- era perseverante.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

Howard la observaba completamente atento.

-Me salí... porque... decidí buscar... a... alguien- le costaba trabajo confesárselo.

-¿A quien?- sin duda parecía un niño pequeño.

-..................- -_-u

-Dime.

-A alguien muy importante para mí.

-¿A tus padres?

-No.

-¿A tus abuelos?

-No.

-¿A tu hámster?

-¡No!

-¿A quién entonces?

-A...

En ese momento giró levemente su cabeza y vio a través de la ventana que ya habían llegado al lugar, así que tomó sus cosas rápidamente, se levantó de su asiento, tomó a Wolowitz del hombro y fue con los demás para avisarles que estaban por llegar.

Cuando por fin llegaron el autobús se detuvo en seco, provocando que Howard se hiciera bruscamente para adelante. Quedó justo frente a su amiga, sus labios estaban a una distancia muy corta. Howard tuvo el repentino e inesperado impulso de besar a la chica. Pero tardó sólo unas milésimas de segundo para que se hiciera conciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se detuviera justo a tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron, Bárbara ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estuvo a punto hacer y Wolowitz lo notó, así que ni siquiera se preocupó. Pasaron por el angosto andén del autobús, avisaron a Penny y a Leonard que ya habían llegado. Éstos se levantaron de su asiento, tomaron sus mochilas fueron tras Bárbara y Howard.

Cuando pasaron a lado de Koothrapali notaron que ya había hecho una nueva amiga. Se estaba besando con la tal Alexandra.

-Ejem- Penny trató de llamar la atención. Pero no hubo repuesta- ¡Ejem!- insistió, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de Raj.

-¡¡¡¡EJEM!!!!- todos lo intentaron esta vez.

Rajesh volteó y vio a todos sus amigos detrás de él. Entre todos lo agarraron del hombro y se lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrando del lugar.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el alcohol?- le susurró Leonard.

-Traigo mucho en mi maleta- le contestó con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Caminaron dentro de un bosque hasta llegar a un claro. Era muy lindo, a decir verdad nunca habían visto algo así en persona. Bárbara se paró en seco y los volteó a ver de frente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

* * *

Ni siquiera le contestaron, estaban perplejos, admirando el bello paisaje, era algo nuevo para todos, bueno no para Penny, pero aún así ella jamás había visto algo semejante.

-Si, ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno, dejen sus cosas en el suelo. Tenemos que preparar el campamento antes de que anochezca y sólo tenemos- miró su reloj que tenía en su muñeca- seis horas.

Todos hicieron caso. Dejaron sus mochilas a los pies de un árbol y después fueron con Bárbara.

-Bien, ¿Quién sabe armar una tienda de campaña?

-Yo- dijo Penny.

-Perfecto, ¿alguien más?- nadie respondió.

-Bueno entonces Raj, trabajaras con Penny, ella te explicará.

-¿Alguien de ustedes dos sabe pescar?- se dirigió a Leonard y Howard.

-...............

-...............

-Lo suponía. Entonces vayan a buscar leña y yo pescaré.

-¡Si señor!- dijeron Leonard y Howard al unísono.

-No se alejen mucho.- les advirtió.

Howard y Leonard se adentraron al bosque y comenzaron a recoger ramitas del piso.

-¿Ya planeaste algo?-le recordó Leonard.

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero dejaré que las cosas fluyan.

-Mmmm... si, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Los hombres siguieron adentrándose en el bosque sin darse cuenta. Caminaron durante unos 20 minutos.

-Supongo que con estas son suficientes, regresemos Howard.

Caminaron hacia donde, según ellos, estaba el campamento pero al parecer no llegaban. Siguieron caminando algunos minutos.

-Leonard...

-¿Si?

-Estamos caminando en círculos.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ya pasamos por esta parte del río, mira, ahí esta ese tronco- se lo señaló.

-Oh... cierto.

-Creo que estamos perdidos...

* * *

**¡Wiiiiiiii! Ya esta listo el capítulo 4, soy muy feliz XD ¡Ehhh! ¡Viva yo, viva yo! ¡Bárbara! ¡Bárbara!............ o.O lo siento es que me hace feliz y ¿saben porque? Porque siempre me quedo en el 3er capítulo y no puedo pasar de ahí, por alguna extraña razón siempre me cierro la historia, pero no esta vez.**

**¿Qué harán los hombrecitos ahora que están perdidos? ¿llorarán? ¿reirán? ¿se comerán lar ramitas que recogieron? ¿se volverán carnívoros y se comerán entre sí? ¿todo lo anterior?... Ni siquiera yo lo sé, así que averigüémoslo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bueno ya saben, déjenme muchos reviews.**

**Ja ne! X3**


	5. 5 perdidos

**Disclamer:** The Big Bang Theory es obra de Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady**. **Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro, de hecho mis fines son divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes.

**Capítulo 5: ¿perdidos?**

Koothrapali y Penny estaban haciendo la segunda tienda de campaña ya que la primera les había dado algo de problemas ¿habrá sido porque no la sabían armar? Mientras que Bárbara estaba sentada a la orilla del lago esperando a que un pez mordiera el anzuelo.

-Dijiste que sabías armar una tienda- le recordó Lozano.

-Bueno, hace como 15 años que no armo una. La práctica se pierde.

-........- #¬¬.

Eran ya las 4:15 pm y los hombrecitos aún no se dignaban a llegar. Penny, Rajes y Bárbara estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

-Ya se tardaron- dijo Penny cambiando de tema

-.........- Bárbara estaba pensativa.

-Espero que no estén perdidos.

Al escuchar ésta última palabra sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Inmediatamente levanto su cara, tenía su seño fruncido. Apretó sus puños. No pudo evitar que por su mejilla una débil gota cristalina cayera.

-Howard- susurró para sí.

-Que bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Howard desanimado mientras se sentaba a los pies de un árbol.

-Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que nos encuentren-se sentó a su lado- o que nos coma un oso.

Bárbara levantó su muñeca para ver su reloj.

-Las 4:15- susurró.

Se levantó rápidamente, sacudió sus pantalones y caminó hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Penny mientras Raj se limitaba a observar.

-A buscarlos. Si no volvemos cuando se oculte el sol llamen al equipo de búsqueda, pero no vallan ustedes solos.

-Está bien.

Caminó, adentrándose al bosque. No sabía hacia donde ir, así que simplemente camino hacia donde su instinto le indicaba. Caminó durante minutos, buscando cualquier cosa que le fuera útil o que le dijera que iba por el camino correcto.

-Me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho cuando pude- se lamentó Howard.

-Si, yo también.

-Ese día- suspiró- fue perfecto, me besó en la mejilla, estábamos fuera de su departamento... soy un idiota. Pudimos haber tenido sexo- seguía siendo Wolowitz.

-Tú nunca cambiarás- le dijo Leonard.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Si es que la vuelvo a ver se lo diré- le dijo muy decidido.

-No lo creo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Está bien, si tu se lo dices, le diré a Koothrapali que soy gay y que lo amo.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Pero si no se lo dices, tú se lo dirás a Sheldon.

-..............- se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trató?

-Trato- cerraron el trato con una estrechada de manos.

Bárbara siguió caminando unos cuantos metros hasta que al fin encontró algo tirado entre hojas secas y ramas, era la hebilla del cinturón de su amigo.

_-Están cerca de aquí-_ pensó.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la orilla de un río.

_-No creo que lo hayan cruzado._

Así que continuó su camino guiándose con la misma orilla.

Grrrrrrr gruñó el estomago de Howard.

-Dios, tengo hambre.

-Si, que lastima que sólo haya nueces y bellotas tiradas.

-¡Demonios!, en éste momento podríamos estar comiendo pescado, preparado por sus lindas manos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los demás?

-Seguramente, comiendo sin nosotros.

Miró su reloj por tercera vez, eran ya las 5:20 pm. En 40 minutos oscurecería y para ella no era opción preocupar a los demás, claro más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Ella, en particular, estaba muy mal, jamás se dio cuenta de cuanto le importaba aquel chaparrito. Claro, era normal que se preocupara por él, después de todo eran amigos. Pero esta preocupación era distinta a la que podría sentir por cualquier otro amigo, era muchísimo peor.

De pronto, miró a lo lejos y le pareció ver movimientos. Por inercia se acercó. Completamente inconsciente de lo que hacía, sólo pudo pensar algo.

_-¿Howard?_

Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a aquél punto que había llamado su atención. Se asomó por los arbustos y se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-¿Howard? ¿Leonard?

-¡Bárbara!- gritaron sonrientes.

La chica corrió a abrazarlos.

-Cielos, creí que no los volvería a ver- les dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al ingeniero- Les dije que no se alejaran demasiado.

-Si, pero...- trató de excusarse Leonard.

-Pero nada jovencitos, están castigados- bromeó.

-Volvamos- sugirió Howard

Caminaron por el bosque de regreso. Esta vez no fue difícil volver, ya que Bárbara había hecho marcas por todos lados para no perderse.

Eran las 5:45 cuando llegaron. Raj y Penny corrieron a abrazarlos y fue entonces, cuando Penny terminó el abrazo entre ella y Leonard, cuando pasó. Sus labios se estaban juntando en un cálido beso.

**¡Yupi! Ya esta el capítulo 5 y apenas son las 11:04 de la noche del jueves. Creo que esta vez si dormiré temprano.**

**En fin, el final salió solo. En cuanto a Bárbara, creo que ya se está dando cuenta de algunas cosas con respecto a su judío amigo.**

**Déjenme muchitos reviews para saber que pensaron de éste capi y del fic en general. Ya saben dudas serán contestadas y sugerencias bien aceptadas.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. 6 bromas pesadas

**Disclamer:** Hello people I'm Chuck Lorre the creator and producer of The Big Bang Theory.

I'm a good person so I give the history and the characters to my friend Barbara... Vamos gente ¿es necesario decirles que esta serie no es mía y que nunca lo será? ¬¬

**Capitulo 6: Bromas pesadas.**

Después de esa linda muestra de afecto por parte de Leonard y Penny, todos fueron a terminar de hacer sus cosas. Estaba a punto de oscurecer y tenían que apresurarse.

-Bien, les enseñaré a prender una fogata. Lo primero es acomodar la leña en forma de pirámide. Después tienen que poner un poco de hierbas secas dentro y fuera de ella para que sea más fácil prenderla y por último prendemos varias partes de ella para que se prenda más rápido- el ingeniero se veía meditabundo, melancolíco.

Ya con la fogata prendida, los chicos arrimaron dos troncos a los costados para sentarse. Penny saco una bolsa de malvaviscos de su mochila y los compartió con sus amigos.

Oscureció pocos minutos después de que terminaran de preparar el campamento. A pesar de aquél contratiempo, todo había salido bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, completamente hipnotizados por la bella puesta de sol que presenciaron. Leonard estrechó tiernamente a Penny entre sus brazos. Mientras que Howard no pudo evitar alzar su mano y ponerla en el hombro de Bárbara.

Finalmente oscureció y la leña se estaba acabando. Con todo el alboroto de hace unas horas, habían olvidado traer la leña, así que tuvieron que hacer lo que estaban evitando desde el principio: salir a oscuras a buscar leña.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir por leña, pero uno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar a cuidar el campamento.

-¿Y quién es ese alguien?- dijo Leonard.

Todos voltearon a ver acusadoramente a Koothrapali. El sólo asintió fastidiado.

Bárbara tomó una gran linterna de su mochila y emprendieron el viaje.

En el camino se encontraron con un extraño señor. Parecía tener unos 50 años, su ropa estaba descuidada y sucia, su cabeza estaba completamente blanca a causa de las canas y su cara estaba cubierta por una larga barba y un bigote. Además de eso, traía un hacha en las manos.

Los chicos temieron por lo peor. Pensaron que ese tipo era un loco o un drogadicto que seguramente lo mataría o los asaltaría. Pero para su sorpresa y para su buena suerte resulto ser una buena persona.

-Eh ¿necesitan ayuda?- preguntó el viejo.

-Estamos buscando leña- dijo Leonard.

-Bien, si me permiten, puedo ayudarles.

-Muchas gracias, señor- dijo Penny.

Caminaron en busca de leña. El señor se estaba comportando muy amable. De repente sonó su celular. Al parecer había ocurrido algo.

-Chicos me surgió un problema, y tendré que regresar a mi casa. Pero no se preocupen, les puedo prestar mi hacha.

-Cielos, gracias señor- le dijo Bárbara.

El hombre caminó hasta desaparecerse entre la oscuridad de los árboles y los chicos continuaron con su búsqueda.

Inesperadamente la luz de la lámpara se apago, provocando que todos se preocuparan y comenzaron a gritarle a Lozano, quien era quien la tría.

-¡Bárbara!

-...- no hubo repuesta por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se apago la luz?- le dijo Leonard.

-...- silencio por parte de ella.

-¿Estas bien?... ¡contéstanos!- le dijo Penny.

De repente hubo un destello sólo por unas milésimas de segundo a unos tres metros de ellos.

-Oh ¡ahí estas!- le dijo Howard, quien más o menos la ubicaba.

La chica dio unos pasos más y volvió a prender la luz. Esta vez Howard la localizó más rápidamente. Dio un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza y notó que la chica estaba parada en la orilla de un barranco.

Wolowitz corrió hacia ella y cuando la sintió cerca de sí, por puro instinto, estiró su brazo y la jaló hacia él, ambos estaban cegados a causa de la luz de la lámpara, así que no pudieron evitar que sus labios se unieran por unos segundos en un breve beso.

Todo era mágico en ese momento. Sin mencionar la adrenalina que el joven había sentido, cuando por su mente pasó la trágica idea de podía perder a su amiga.

Se separaron rápidamente. Aunque no pudieran verse claramente a causa de la falta de iluminación y del deslumbramiento por parte de la linterna, ambos sabían que se estaban viendo a los ojos. Desviaron sus miradas rápidamente, ambos estaban muy apenados. Afortunadamente ni Penny ni Leonard habían visto nada

-Eh Bárbara, estuviste a punto de morir- le dijo Leonard muy nervioso.

-...Si... pero creo que tengo un ángel- dijo, volteando a ver a Wolowitz. Éste solo sonrió.

Todos regresaron al campamento con mucha más leña. Había sido un día muy duro.

-¡Wow! Vaya día- dijo Penny.

-Si, fue muy pesado, pero ya habrá mejores- dijo Leonard.

-En fin creo que iré a dormir, ¿vienes Leonard?- lo invitó Penny.

-Claro. Buenas noches- se despidió de los otros.

-Bueno, creo que es algo tarde, así que yo también iré a dormir- Raj habló milagrosamente, ya estaba algo ebrio.- Hasta mañana.

Bárbara se sentó en uno de los troncos, mientras que Howard se sentó a la orilla del lago, no se veía muy bien que digamos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Bárbara preocupada.

-Si, sólo es mi estúpida arritmia.

Ella se paró y fue a sentarse junto a él.

-Entonces no estás bien.

-Si, se me pasará en unos minutos.

-Recuéstate.- puso su mano en el pecho del joven y lo empujo hacia el suelo delicadamente- cielos, tu corazón esta muy agitado.

-No es nada, enserio.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti- se recostó junto a él.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos dos, no sabían que decir, sabían que lo que dijeran los llevaría a lo que paso hace unos minutos y francamente no estaban listos para hablar de eso. Así que cada uno decidió dejarlo como un simple accidente, aunque en el fondo supieran que ésa no era la verdad.

**El capítulo 6 esta listo. ¡Wiiiiiiii!**

**Bueno este capitulo esta basado en una historia real o.O, claro, tuve que hacerle sus respectivas adaptaciones, pero fue real. Si le pasó a mi maestro de taller, estuvo a punto de caer en un barranco en el Ajusco (muy conocido en México), pero afortunadamente su hermano alcanzó a jalarlo (lógicamente ellos no se besaron). Y ahora tenemos maestro de taller para un buen rato XD. Adoro a ese gordito.**

**En fin déjenme comentarios para saber que opinan.**

**Ja ne! ;)**


	7. 7 haciendo memoria

**Disclamer:** The Big Bang Theory le pertenece a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady. Yo sólo escribo esto porque tengo muchas frustraciones y es la única forma de desahogarme.

**Capítulo 7: haciendo memoria**

Eran ya las 8:00 am. El sol ya había salido y pegaba de lleno en el rostro de la joven militar. A causa de la luz ésta despertó. Podía sentir el húmedo y fresco pasto debajo de ella, pero extrañamente sentía un calido peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y notó que tenía una manta cubriéndola.

-Vaya, ya era hora- le dijo Wolowitz, quien estaba sentado en un tronco observándola.

-¿No es muy temprano para que ya estés despierto?- le dijo sonriente.

-De hecho, ni siquiera pude dormir.

-¿Y entonces quien estaba roncando así?

-Penny.

-Ya veo- dijo algo sorprendida.

La chica se paró y se fue a sentar junto a Howard.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si te digo que si, ¿me obligarás a ayudarte?

-Si

-¿Y si te digo que no?

-También.

Ambos se pararon y se fueron a la orilla.

-Bien, te enseñaré a pescar.- Bárbara tomó su la caña y se la dio- Toma.

-¿Y ahora?

Se paró y se hincó detrás de él. Lo abrazó para tomar sus manos e indicarle como agarrar la caña y como lanzar el anzuelo. Aunque ambos tenían ropa, podía sentir como sus cuerpos se rozaban, como los senos de la chica rozaban con su espalda. Era algo pervertido, pero dulce.

Wolowitz inmediatamente abrió sus ojos como platos, se puso completamente nervioso, sus manos empezaron a temblar y comenzó a sudar. Estaba rojo como una manzana.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que hace un poco de calor... ¿no lo crees?- trató de calmarse.

Era lógico, el chico tenia una camisa de cuello de tortuga y encima otra camisa de botones de mangas largas, además de unos pantalones de una gruesa mezclilla.

-Pues cámbiate de ropa.

-Tú lo pediste- le advirtió en un tono sexy (según él). Medio bromeando, medio en serio.

-Pervertido...- le dijo de igual forma, medio bromeando, medio en serio

Enseguida comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para después quitársela, quedándose sólo con la de cuello de tortuga. Bajó sus brazos y tomó la parte inferior de su camisa para quitársela. Su blanco torso quedó completamente desnudo.

Ambos se veían fijamente, no podían evitarlo; por más que lo quisieran no podían. Estaban completamente inconscientes, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Se acercaron lentamente, ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando. La distancia entre sus labios disminuía peligrosamente, al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Buenos días!- interrumpió Leonard cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de unirse.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y continuaron "pescando".

-Hey ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- les dijo con una mirada de sospecha.

-Pescando- dijo Bárbara- ¿verdad? Howard.

-Si, sólo eso- le siguió la corriente- _carajo_- pensó.

-¿Y porque estas semidesnudo?- los atacó Leonard con una nueva pregunta.

-Bueno, me las quité porque hace calor ¿no lo crees?

-...Si claro...- ¬¬

Raj y Penny salieron de sus respectivas tiendas.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Penny, mientras que Raj sólo levantó la mano.

-Buenos días- contestaron los demás.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Pues yo estoy preparando la fogata y ellos dos están pescando- le contestó Leonard.

-¡Bárbara!- le habló Howard.

-¿Si?

-Creo que ya pesque algo, y es muy grande.

-Pues enrolla la cuerda.

-Eso intento...

La chica adoptó la misma posición de hace unos minutos, esta vez para ayudar a su amigo a tirar de la caña para atrapar al pez. Howard trató de mantenerse calmado, pero no le fue muy sencillo.

-¿No crees que están MUY juntos?- le dijo Penny a Leonard.

-Si... se ven bien.- dijo sonriente.

Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, pudieron sacar al pez, era un gran salmón, de unos 4 Kg. Lo cargaron, le ensartaron varias ramas y lo pusieron al fuego.

Todos se sentaron en los troncos a degustar el delicioso salmón que sus compañeros habían atrapado.

-Recuerdo cuando éramos Scouts- dijo Bárbara con melancolía.

Todos se quedaron completamente callados. Lo creían de ella, después de todo era una gran campista y sabía hacer muchas cosas. Pero él, Howard Wolowitz, era simplemente increíble.

-Espera, ¿ustedes dos eran exploradores?- les dijo Penny.

-Si

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú?- se dirigió al judío.

-Bueno si... pero... yo no quería.

******* Flash Back *******

-Pero mamá...- gritó un pequeño Howard desde su habitación.

-Tienes que ir, ya te compre tu uniforme- contestó su madre, de igual manera gritando.

-Pero no quiero, ma. No puedes obligarme.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero que seas un inútil que viva conmigo a los 27 años.

-Pero sólo tengo 11, falta mucho, ma...

-No me importa, iras y punto.

El pequeño ingeniero, que en ese entonces aún no lo era, salió de su casa con una mochila en su espalda y vistiendo ese ridículo uniforme de color azul, con una estúpida pañoleta amarilla alrededor de su cuello, con unas estúpidas calcetas que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y con una aún más estúpida gorra que decía "I'm a Boy Scout", que aparte de todo eso tenia un par de ridiculas orejas de algun animal extraño.

Llegó al lugar en el que todos los exploradorcitos se reunían junto con sus jefes.

-Bien chicos, él es el nuevo niño que se nos unirá. ¿Por qué no te presentas?- le dijo el jefe al pequeño Wolowitz.

-Bueno, me llamó Howard Wolowitz, soy judío y mi pasatiempo es verle la ropa interior a las niñas- todos se le quedaron viendo raro, en especial las niñas.

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante, las niñas también usaran shorts- dijo el jefe.- En fin, para la actividad de hoy vamos a hacer parejas de un niño y una niña.

Al parecer a los pequeños les daba igual, pero a Howard se formó una maliciosa sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Tú, por ser el nuevo, trabajaras con Bárbara. Ella es la más avanzada.

-Claro.

-¡Bárbara!- la niña fue con el jefe.

-¿Qué?

-Él será tu compañero.

-¿Él?- le dijo con desgane.

-Si.

-¿El pervertido?

-Lo siento, tú eres la más avanzada, él es el nuevo. Así son las cosas.

-Está bien.

El jefe se fue, dejando a los dos pequeños solos.

-Hola- le dijo Bárbara, con un poco de desconfianza.

-Hola- era extraño, desde esa edad el pequeño Wolowitz ya acosaba a las mujeres, pero con ella no se comportó como un patán.

-Bien niños, hoy aprenderemos a escoger leña. En todo este terreno hay ramas, ustedes tendrán que seleccionarlas según lo que vimos la semana pasada y hacer una fogata.

Por ese amplio terreno se veían niños regados recogiendo ramitas. Trabajando en equipo.

-Mira, éstas son las ramas que nos sirven- le dijo la pequeña Bárbara a Howard mientras le enseñaba una rama.

Al parecer, auque no se conocieran, los dos hacían un buen equipo. Bárbara no era mucho de tener amigos o ser muy sociable, pero con él se llevaba bien. En cuanto a él, al parecer si tenía educación, o al menos sólo con ella. Tal vez porque era dos años menor que él y no estaba interesado.

Cuando reunieron bastantes ramas comenzaron a preparar la fogata. Ella le daba instrucciones de cómo hacerlo.

-Vamos a prender la fogata. Lo primero es acomodar la leña en forma de pirámide. Después tienes que poner un poco de hierbas secas dentro y fuera de ella para que sea más fácil prenderla y por último prendemos varias partes de ella para que se prenda más rápido- el pequeño observaba atentamente.

*******Fin Flash Back *******

-...Y ese fue él único día que fui...- dijo Howard.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntaron interesados.

-Pues mi compañera se fue y no la volví a ver.

******* Flash Back *******

A la siguiente semana el pequeño Howard se levantó entusiasmado de su cama. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue. Al parecer no era tan malo ser un ridiculo Scout.

-¡Hola!- Saludo a su nueva amiga.

-Hola Howard- se veía algo triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué no tienes tu uniforme?

-Es que sólo vine a despedirme...

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

-A México.

-Pero no te puedes ir, ¿me dejaras sólo?

-Lo siento...- la pequeña se le acercó para darle un tierno baso en la mejilla al judío.

-¡Bárbara!- la llamo un adulto.

-Gracias- le susurró la pequeña. No podía evitar que de sus ojos salieran aquellas gotas cristalinas que tanto odiaba.

La niña se fue con aquél hombre. Se subieron a un auto y se fueron del lugar. Mientras que el niño se quedó ahí, parado, completamente destrozado.

*******Fin Flash Back *******

-Y nunca regresé...

**Séptimo capitulo. Extra largo. Hoy si tengo inspiración. ¡Wiiiiiiii! XD **

**Que lindo, ya me imagino a Howard de pequeño. Diciendo sus pequeñas vulgaridades y perversiones. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos más de estos dos y de su infancia. XO**

**¡Quiero muchos reviews!**

**Bueno gente, me despido.**

**Ja ne! =P**


End file.
